


And yet another

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You can only wish that you can continue spending every year with him. Day after day after day.





	And yet another

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

"Keiji," your voice was gentle, soft, and filled with love and warmth, but the former setter makes no move to get off the bed, or you for that matter. "Wake up, Keiji."   
  
Akaashi groaned, and pulled you closer to him in his sleepy state. A giggle escapes your lips as your hands gently run through his hair, untangling whatever knots had formed over night and slowly, ever gently, lulling him back to sleep.  
  
"Come on birthday boy, wake up," you cooed. He shook his head, opting to nuzzle his face against the crook of your neck and your shoulder. His lips rested against your skin momentarily before he slowly began to decorate it with soft kisses. He almost smirks at the soft sigh that escapes your lips and you mumble, "You're spoiling me."  
  
He shakes his head, and his soft hair tickling your jawline and chin. Small bursts of giggles leave your lips and you gently push him away so you can rest your forehead against his and he whispers, "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning," you smile and gently nuzzle your nose against his and he smiles. It's one of his rare sleepy smiles; ones that are full of radiance and innocence. And you can't help but want to hold him close to you, cuddling him and loving him even more.   
  
His arms wrap around your waist, bringing you closer to him, until your legs are tangled with each other and your lips are only a few centimeters away. He sighs and he softly mumbles, "And yet another birthday passes."  
  
"Your special day **just**  started," you tease. You gently cup his face with one hand and he closes his eyes, "I know."  
  
His eyes open and he gently smiles, "Thank you for another wonderful year together, [F/N]."  
  
You smile, your eyes bright and the smile dazzling and you gently kiss his lips, "Happy birthday Keiji."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was trying to do with this, but hey, happy birthday to our gorgeous owl setter, Akaashi. (: <3


End file.
